wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shadowreaper
THIS OC BELONGS TO Lemondrop27. DO NOT STEAL, EDIT OR COPY! THANK YOU! Oh wow my coding is really bad. Who knows how long I've been awake now? The shadows on my wall don’t sleep. Appearance Shadowreaper is a large, muscular NightWing. He has scales the color of coal, and dark mysterious eyes. He is taller than most, and is quite strong, which is surprising because of his upbringing on the NightWing Island. They keep calling me, beckoning.... '' Abilities Shadowreaper has teeth, claws, and fire. He has basic NightWing abilities. He doesn't have any powers, but he is an amazing fighter and can take down almost anyone. ''Who knows what’s right? The lines keep getting thinner. Personality Shadowreaper is a complicated dragon. Being a NightWing raised on the island he was always trained to keep secrets and learn how to make up believable lies, which makes some dragons find him untrustworthy. He has gotten his friends out of trouble many times because of lies he made up on the spot. Of course, because of his ability to keep secrets he tends to keep certain feelings hidden. He also has a softer more fun side. He cares very deeply about his friends Freeze, Amber, and Lemondrop. He currently has a huge, obvious crush on Freeze, but she has no idea. Amber and Lemondrop do know about his crush, and have agreed to keep it a secret for him. He enjoys doing fun things with his friends like hunting, and occasionally sneaking out of school at night. He is a clever dragon and enjoys learning. He is insecure about his feelings for Freeze, and is a bit self-conscious around her. My age has never made me wise.... '' History Shadowreaper was hatched to Roguespirit and Darkvoid on the NightWing island six years ago. He grew up loathing the horrible place he called home. He tried his best to be the best, in hopes that Morrowseer would let him off of the island before he turned ten. He tried to show that he could keep NightWing secrets, and that he could do effective work. He studied all knowledge about the RainWings and the Rainforest. He tried to snoop around Mastermind's lab. He never succeeded in getting off the island early, but he did turn out to be a very smart dragon. When Queen Glory stormed the island and told the NightWings that they would be allowed to stay in the Rainforest, Shadowreaper was over the moons with happiness. The air was clean, the food was plentiful, and he was going to get to come to Jade Mountain. There he met his new friends in the Sapphire Winglet and began to learn all about Pyrrhia. ''But I keep pushing on, and on, and on, and on.... Relationships Freeze: Freeze is the IceWing of the Sapphire Winglet, and she and Shadowreaper are the best of friends. Shadowreaper has a MAJOR crush on Freeze and doesn't know how to tell her. Ultimately, these two enjoy each other's company and would make a cute couple. Amber: Amber is the SkyWing of the Sapphire Winglet. Amber is one of Shadowreaper's best friends. The two really enjoy talking to one another and have a great understanding of one another. They are both very smart and are great problem solvers. Lemondrop: Lemondrop is the RainWing of the Sapphire Winglet. Shadowreaper and Lemondrop are good friends. At first they had a rocky relationship because of something that happened to Lemondrop's friend Raspberry (See the link to Lemondrop's page and read her history for what happened to Raspberry). Lemondrop was wary around Shadowreaper at first, but after she got to know him she grew to like him. Now the two are good friends. Mojave: Mojave is the SandWing of Sapphire Winglet. Mojave and Shadowreaper are good friends and have a lot in common. They both respect each others' secrets and enjoy hanging out together on a regular basis. Ray: Ray is the SeaWing of Sapphire Winglet. Shadowreaper thinks Ray is funny and enjoys his company. Ray thinks Shadowreaper can be a little uptight, but likes him nonetheless. Trivia * Originally, his name was Nightflyer, but I didn't think it was original or cool enough so I changed it * He is the first male character I've created * I couldn't come up with names for his parents so my friend brainstormed for me * He has no problem with IceWings, unlike other dragons of his tribe * When I first created him with the name Nightflyer, his personality was completely different * He does not like drums (They freak him out) * He is a Virgo Quotes "Are you clinically insane?" "If you say one more word, I swear I'll destroy you." -To Amber when she was teasing him about his crush on Freeze "What in the moons is that?" -Looking at a piano for the first time Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Lemondrop27) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets